until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inpatient
The Inpatient is an interactive drama survival horror game developed by Supermassive Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation VR. The game was officially announced on the E3 2017 on June 12, 2017 and released on January 24, 2018. The game acts as a prequel to Until Dawn, taking place 60 years prior to the events at the Washington Lodge. The game follows an amnesiac, whose gender is chosen by the player, as they try to find out who they are and how they came to be a patient at the Blackwood Pines Sanatorium. Gameplay The Inpatient follows a single protagonist and is played completely in the first person to facilitate its compatibility with Sony's PSVR headset. Just like in Until Dawn, all of your choices will have consequences and will dramatically affect the story and the lives of the characters. Innovative voice controls means your character says what you want. At the start of the game, a mysterious man named Jefferson Bragg, the owner of the Sanatorium, is questioning you. He says he's trying to help you, but all is not what it seems. Eventually, you discover who you are and why you're in the Sanatorium. Over the course of the game you'll meet a variety of interesting patients and staff, each with their own motivations and agendas. How you react to these characters and the choices you make will have profound and dramatic consequences for how the story unfolds. Plot The controlled character awakens in a restraining chair, greeted by Jefferson Bragg. He tells them that their memory is weak, and he wants them to try remembering the last thing you see — despite best efforts, all they can remember is hiding in a small closet and being found by an unknown man, and that the year is 1952. He then has an employee take them to their room, who informs them that they are a patient in the Blackwood Sanitarium. The next morning, the protagonist gets a new roommate, Gordon or Ana (their gender is the same as the player character's). As days go by, the roommate's sanity gradually decreases, as there is chaos heard outside the cell and they are starving. Eventually, the protagonist manages to break free and explore the seemingly abandoned and rundown sanitarium. They come across some employees and a priest, and possibly their roommate, who have discovered the events are the cause of the Wendigo uprising. They make an attempt to get off the mountain, but Bragg refuses to come along, leaving himself behind to commit suicide. Their travel to the cable cars off the mountain is met with Wendigos and police officers who are ordered to silence anyone present. Once the team makes it to the cable cars, either the roommate or the protagonist is revealed to have eaten human flesh and become a Wendigo. In their last moments of humanity, they may sacrifice themselves to stay behind and operate the cable car, or become rogue and kill the others. If the roommate becomes the Wendigo and the protagonist made it off the mountain, they are shown being interrogated by a police officer, who intimidates them to be quiet of the events that happened. If the protagonist became the Wendigo, the epilogue screen will show the year turning to 2014. Hannah and Beth are seen through the eyes of the Wendigo, which then starts chasing the girls. Trailers Gallery Inpatient screen.jpg Inpatient hall.jpg Inpatient poster.jpg Inpatient Bowen.jpg Inpatient Sanatorium.jpg Category:Until Dawn Category:Games Category:VR Compatible Category:Special Content